Happy Anniversary
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: How on earth could two anti-social heroes fall in love? How could they raise a family? From a logical stand-point, this shouldn't even happen. Well, to hell with logic. They love each other and that's all that matters. Link x Samus COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a one-shot, but now it's a collection of one-shots!**_

**Disclaimer- Nintendo and everything else belongs to... uh... Nintendo.**

_**"Happy Anniversary"**_

There are a ton of love stories in the world, but this one is probably one of the weirdest, yet sweetest stories you'll ever hear.

First, there's the Hero of Twilight, Link. During his nine years with the Smash Bros, he had made quite a name for himself. Even though he's the second most decorated Smasher, next to Mario, he was a quiet soul who loved his solitude.

Then, there's the Galatical Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran. Her decoration as a Smasher rivals that of Link's. The weird thing is, just like the elf, she was a silent woman who wanted her space.

So how on earth did these two get together? Well it's a long story…

Normally the quiet one out of the entire house, people often thought Link would've been a loner his entire life. After every match, Link would either disappear into the sanctions of his room or the woods. No one could understand him, but deep down, that's how he truly wanted it.

It was a bit different for Samus. When all of the members for the Smash Bros met, Samus was often mistaken for a male since she always hid in her armor. Once Master Hand explained everything, they learned that the bounty hunter was a female. However, she hated to hang around a large number of people, so she always stayed secluded.

Somehow, these two warriors would cross paths on numerous occasions. At the end of the first Smash Tournament, when Link lost to Mario in the Finals, Samus walked up to the elf and personally congratulated him.

_-- Flashback --_

_So close... _

_He had come so close, but it was for naught. Due to his carelessness, Link had lost to Mario in the Finals. Normally, a defeat was a defeat and he would move on. So why was this different?_

_It was perfectly natural for him to feel disappointed. He just wanted some comfort. Unfortunately, everyone was out celebrating and it was against Link's philosophy to party._

_"Oh, well," he sighed in defeat. "You win some, you lose some, I guess."_

_He had enough. The stadium was becoming a bit too depressing for his taste. He silently stood up and prepared to leave. _

_"Hey..." a soft voice called out._

_Link immediately turned around with his sword drawn. The stadium was supposed to empty, so he wasn't expecting someone to still be around. After a few seconds, he finally lowered his blade and sighed._

_"Samus," he called out."What brings you here?"_

_The Chozo warrior crossed her arms and responded, "You never returned to the headquarters."_

_"So? Why do you care?" he replied a bit sharper than he intended._

_Oddly, Samus didn't take offense to Link's rude outburst. Instead, she smiled and sat in the chair next to him. Normally, she would have left at the comment, but she sensed that the elf needed some comfort._

_"Simple- because I can," she calmly responded._

_"I'm sorry," he softly replied. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to still be around."_

_She couldn't explain it, but something was keeping her from leaving. Personally, she had never interacted with anyone, but there was always something about Link that intrigued her. Was it his cool demeanor? Perhaps it was his heroic background? Or maybe, it was his distant nature? She couldn't explain it, but, in a weird way, he reminded her of herself._

_Whenever she was depressed or angry about something, she would just bottle it in. Over time, she learned that keeping things inside can destroy a person. Samus just didn't want that to happen to Link. _

_"It's no problem. I can see you're a bit ticked." _

_"Is it that obvious?"_

_"I can understand why you would feel like that. No one congratulated you for your outstanding effort today..."_

_"..."_

_"So, I'll break the trend," she softly stated before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations."_

_-- End Flashback --_

That key conversation set everything in motion. Link and Samus grew to be the best of friends, thus strengthening their relationship. At first, this relationship seemed bizarre to the rest of the Smashers. Some had thought of it as a 'mutual hero' thing, but it would become more obvious as the year progressed.

_**-- Fast Forward to the Melee Era --**_

Things were nearly the same for the bounty hunter and hero. After a match, they would either hang out in the cafeteria, or they would accompany each other to their own rooms. Little to say, this led to some speculation.

Marth, Roy, Captain Falcon, and Mario always teased Link about the situation. Samus rarely walked around without the Power Suit. However, in Link's company, she always walked around as herself.

_'If you earn a woman's complete trust, that's a sure sign that she likes you.'_

Samus had it just as bad. Princess Zelda and Princess Peach consistently informed her about Link's personality. During his journey, he never truly interacted with anyone, but here in the Smash Bros HQ, he always enjoyed Samus's company.

_'I've known Link for a while now. If he's THAT open with you, surely he likes you.'_

Little did everyone know, they had been dating for quite a while now. Samus knew the publicity would have strained the relationship. So, her idea was to _silently_ date. That way, by the time everyone learned the truth, no amount of strain could break them apart.

However, there was a small detail that they had to get used to...

_-- Flashback --_

_It was a slow day in the Smash HQ. Link and Samus were sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria. On the other side of the cafeteria, Mario, Peach, Captain Falcon, and Marth were having a small discussion._

_Peach smiled and stated, "Those two look adorable together, don't you think?"_

_"Sure, even though they kept their relationship secret from all of us," Marth retorted._

_"Well, I can't blame them. Do you know how annoying it can get to have people always yammering about your relationship?" Falcon replied._

_Mario, on the other hand, was awfully quiet. He quietly saw something no one else did._

_Peach noticed the plumber's silence and asked, "What is it, Mario?"_

_"Me and Link are just alike," he responded._

_"How's that?" Falcon mused._

_"Link's shorter than Samus," Mario stated. "It reminds me of myself and Peach."_

_Marth and Captain Falcon exchanged glances and stared at Link and Samus for a few seconds. The prince of Altea was the first to start chuckling. After all this time, he finally noticed Link's stature. At the most, he was about five foot, five inches. Samus, ironically, was five foot, nine inches, but with the Power Suit, she was six feet._

_After learning this dreaded fact, Captain Falcon and Marth knew that they'd have some fun with Link later..._

_-- End Flashback --_

...but they took it all in gradually.

_**-- Fast Forward to the Brawl Era --**_

They were still going strong. It had been six years since their relationship started. However, before the first Brawl Tournament could start, things took an unexpected turn...

_-- Flashback --_

_"What?! Samus isn't entering the tournament?" Link blurted out._

_"I'm afraid that's the case," Master Hand replied. "She came to me earlier and told me she didn't want to participate in this year's tournament."_

_Link merely scratched the back of his head and said, "Oh, she did this on her own? If that's the case, I'm sure she has a good reason for dropping out."_

_"If you don't mind, Link," Master Hand started, "find out her reasoning. As one of the twelve veterans, the audience would like a good explanation for her not attending this tourney."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_Immediately after the meeting, Link searched all around the HQ for Samus. From her bedroom, to the game room, to the main lobby, in the cafeteria, and out by the pool- he exhausted every possibility to the bounty hunter's whereabouts._

_Unfortunately, it was all for naught. He had searched aimlessly for two hours and didn't find a trace of Samus anywhere. Quite exhausted, he finally decided to return to his room for the time being. _

_Link sighed in defeat and muttered, "Maybe after a nap, she'll turn up."_

_Right when he entered his abode, Link yawned and proceeded to go to bed. Unfortunately, someone was asleep underneath the covers. At first Link thought it was Young Link again, but instead, it was Ms. Aran._

_Link nearly jumped out of his boots. "Samus?!"_

_The blond stretched for a few seconds before she responded, "I thought you were never coming back to your room."_

_The elf mentally kicked himself. "You mean to tell me that you've been in my room this whole time?"_

_When Samus shook her head, Link placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. Deep down, he felt like a moron. Samus was in such a simple spot, but Link found a way to completely miss it. _

_Before he could continue to mope, Samus spoke out to him. "I have to talk to you about something really important..."_

_"Does this have something to do with your resignation from this year's Brawl Tournament?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Well, don't keep me waiting. Why on earth did you drop out?"_

_Samus didn't respond immediately. "I'm not going to pull any punches then. I'm pregnant."_

_Link could have sworn his heart did the limbo just now. "Pregnant? You mean...?"_

_"That's right."_

_"…"_

"_What?"_

"_You're pretty nonchalant about this…"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

_Instead, Link merely pulled Samus into his arms and responded, _"_Nah."_

_-- End Flashback --_

No one thought it was possible, but Samus Aran was pregnant with Link's child. After the news was discovered, people were expecting Link to ask Samus to marry him. Oddly, Link just ignored the world about the question.

When Samus was six months pregnant, people were beginning to question Link's motives. Fearing the worst, some of the Smashers decided to confront Samus about the matter.

Were they in for a surprise...

_-- Flashback --_

_"While it is nice of you to worry about my future, I don't appreciate it when you give my husband a hard time," Samus coldly stated._

_"Husband?" Mario asked to make sure he heard right._

_"It's about time I tell you the truth," Samus started, "We eloped nearly two years ago."_

_"What?!" Zelda blurted out._

_"You've been married for almost two years now?!" Marth asked._

_Princess Peach thought about it and asked, "Does anybody else know about this?"_

_The blond closed her eyes and replied, "Only two people know- Master Hand and Young Link."_

_"Now that you mention it," Mario started, "that was around the time you and Link went to take care of some business on your home planet, right?"_

_Samus nodded her head and replied, "That's correct. The Chozo village was the ideal place for us to get married and spend our honeymoon."_

_"If that's true, where's you wedding ring?" Marth asked._

_The blond groaned in annoyance at this point. Instead of responding with words, she slowly removed her glove from her hand, revealing a white gold ring on her ring finger. The metal ring shined brightly and shocked everyone in its presence._

_"So, are there any more questions?" Samus mused._

_-- End Flashback --_

That's how it commonly worked for Link and Samus. Fortunately, since there was nothing left to hide, they decided to stop hiding everything from the other Smashers. Apparently, if you hide the facts, you'll get even more questions afterward.

On a positive note, Samus gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The girl had her father's pointy ears and her mother's hair.

_'Little Sammy...'_

Sammy had just turned three last week. Ironically, Link and Samus have been married for five years on this very day.

_-- Present Time --_

_"Sammy... there's something I want to show you."_

_The half-Hylian looked up at her father with sheer curiosity and asked, "What is it, Daddy?"_

_The man didn't reply immediately. He slowly reached into his shopping bag and pulled out a small black box. When he opened the small container, it revealed a diamond pearl pendant. Sammy's blue eyes were completely mesmerized by the pendent._

_"Do you think Mommy will like it?"_

_"It's pretty..."_

_"Mommy's been really good to both of us. Let's show her that we love her, okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

_"What are you two talking about?"_

_Link instinctively closed the box and hid it behind his back. When he looked up, he saw Samus waiting by the door. Sammy, on the other hand, ran and gave her mother a loving hug._

_"Sam! Uh... H..how are you?"_

_"I'm fine. It turns out that Master Hand didn't want anything."_

_"..." Link silently cursed to himself. He had told Master Hand to keep her busy for at least an hour._

_"...and what are you hiding behind your back?"_

_"..." He cursed again. He had planned to surprise her, but..._

_"Daddy got you a present!"_

_"..." There was no point in continuing. He smiled and sighed in defeat. "I was hoping to give this to you later, but..."_

_"Happy Anniversary, Sam."_

**So, what do you guys think? I had fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoyed it. Now, do me a big favor and review. I'd really appreciate it. Well, until we meet again...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, everyone! Well, I was honestly shocked about the feedback. Thanks to your reviews, I decided to turn this story into a three-shot. Once again, thanks you guys!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

It was a new day. The morning sun shined brightly, waking everyone in the process.

Samus Aran was one of the sun's first victims. Throughout her entire life, she hated the morning and today was no different. The very second the light from the sun hit her face, she hated the sun and everything it stood for.

"Damn it," she coldly muttered. If her Zero Laser had enough power, she'd destroy the sun right about now. "Why do mornings exist?"

Today was meant to be a terrible day. In less than one minute, Samus found herself irritated with the entire world. No one was safe. Normally, her husband and daughter would have been there to cheer her up, but for some odd reason, they were nowhere to be found.

Now she was really mad. Where on earth could have Link taken Sammy without talking to her mother first?

It wasn't the first time Link took Sammy on a little adventure without Samus's consent…

_**--Flashback --**_

_Faron Woods was as green as ever. Despite it being summer, the gentle breeze and morning dew gave the woods a spring feel._

_Link loved his occasional traveling and thought it would be a good way to bond with his daughter. Even though, really, Sammy would have had fun either way. A day alone with daddy was always a unique experience._

_Between both of her parents, Samus was the high-strung one. Meaning, she could be over-protective at times. Link, on the other hand, was the nonchalant one. More than half of the time, he'd let Sammy roam about. Little to say, that led her up to be a Daddy's Girl._

"_Hey, slow down, Sammy!" Link yelled out as he watched the young girl chase a butterfly._

_She couldn't hear him. The butterfly had her undivided attention. Its large blue wings and striped design were awe-inspiring. She didn't want to harm it. She only wanted to hold it so she could truly appreciate its untamed beauty._

"_I just want to catch it for a second, Daddy!" Sammy responded._

"_That's fine, but slow down a bit. You know how easily you…"_

_His warning came too late. Sammy royal blue orbs were so fixed on the butterfly that she neglected her surroundings. Namely, a small tree root would make the girl pay for her mistake. Sammy didn't even know what happened. All she could do was watch herself crash face-first into Mother Earth._

_She quietly laid still for a few seconds before she sat up. At first, it seemed that the blow didn't even phase her, but the sharp pain on her knee changed all of that._

_The young girl quietly bit her lip and tried to withstand the pain. Small tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She had tremendous willpower for her age, but it was quickly diminishing. The pain was getting worse and blood continued to run down her leg._

_She had enough. Despite only being three years old, it was clear to Sammy that being the tough girl was over-rated. Her pain-felt sobs made that fact known._

_Link ran over to his daughter to analyze the situation. After a few seconds, Link took a knee in front of Sammy and saw what was causing the disturbance. There was a deep cut right below her knee-cap. _

_His parental instincts kicked in. "See? You trip easily. Next time it could be much worse than a scratch," Link quietly scolded._

_Sammy never heard him like this. The tone of his voice was unraveling. It was as if he was worried and irritated. For Link, that was exactly the case. Like any good father, he was worried sick for his only child's well being. However, there was his warrior spirit. He didn't want his daughter's arrogance to come into play again. In battle, a warrior's arrogance could lead to his downfall._

_Now his eyes were showing his frustration. He loved Sammy more than life itself, but if she were to die by her carelessness, he would never forgive himself. Oddly, he wasn't mad at Sammy. He was angry with himself._

_Poor Sammy misunderstood his frustration. She believed he was ticked about the simple fact that she ignored him. She was ready to cry, but fortunately, Link's eyes softened and he gave her the warmest smile he could muster._

_"Your mother's going to kill me," he sighed. "Well, that's enough for today. I'll take you back home so I can clean your wound."_

_Before Sammy could protest, Link picked up the young girl bridal style and made his way back to the Smash HQ. He knew Samus was bound to be angry and he couldn't argue with her even if he wanted to. Maybe she would go easy on him? As if..._

_Not even the Goddesses could save their hero from his wife's fury..._

__

**_--End Flashback--_**

Unfortunately, that was the very case. The second Link came back, Samus gave him an ear-full and he was banished to the forbidden zone... the couch.

Samus remembered that day. If Link merely talked to her beforehand, he wouldn't have had to sleep on the couch for a week. Men could be so difficult at times.

Unfortunately, that brought her back to the realization that Link had snuck off with Sammy again. Enough was enough. Samus hesitantly rose from the bed and decided to take a shower.

Her plan- clean up and go kill her husband afterwards.

**_--Two Hours Later--_**

It was a peaceful Saturday for most. For Samus, however, it was quite the opposite. She was so furious that she couldn't see straight. There was always something about Link. Most of the time, he could make her the happiest woman in the galaxy. Ironically, he knew just what buttons to push to make her the _angriest._

Basically, he knew what made her tick. That's why he's so special to her...

It was at this time she wished that she went ahead and planted that tracking device on Link. It'd make things so much easier. Knowing Link, he could be anywhere within a five-million mile radius.

"Maybe he asked Master Hand to teleport him somewhere?" Samus quietly asked herself. It was possible...no... _likely _that's what he had done. With his magic and creative spirit, he could do just about anything he wanted, if not everything.

Well, she knew who she had to see now...

**_--Final Destination--_**

In a place like this, most would expect an epic battle to take place. No one really knew this, but Final Destination was a resting place for Master Hand. No one truly understands the amount of concentration it takes to run the entire Smash Bros HQ. The magical hand rested in mid-air and thought about the entire day ahead of him. Today was meant to be a rest day for more than one reason and he was going to take full advantage of that.

Right before he could truly relax, Samus magically appeared right before him.

"Ah, Samus. How are you this morning?" Master Hand mused.

The bounty hunter's anger had diminished only a tiny bit. "Sorry if I came at a bad time, but I need to ask a favor of you."

"What may that be?"

"I need to know where Link and Sammy are."

This was bad. He did indeed talk to Link and the elf specifically told him _not _to inform Samus of his location. He even made the magical hand promise to keep quiet. Link never explained why he wanted to stay hidden, so this didn't help Master Hand in the slightest.

"I... haven't heard from them today," he stammered.

Samus's woman intuition kicked in at this moment. "You're lying."

Why couldn't Link warn him about this? "Well, you see... it's like..."

Things quickly turned for the worst when Samus's anger returned full force. Oddly, she kept it bottled up. "Master Hand... where is he?"

If the magical hand had knees right now, they'd be knocking right now. "I'm sorry, Samus. He made me promise to keep quiet."

Samus was only irritated before this meeting, but that last comment pushed her over the edge. "Oh, so you_ did_ talk to him?!"

Despite being one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Master Hand was terrified of a mortal woman. "Yes..."

"I'll only say this once- Tell me where he is!" she commanded.

Was Master Hand truly afraid of this woman? Could he really break his promise? Surely he wouldn't let Link down...

**_--A Few Minutes Later--_**

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't resist Samus's questioning... and Paralyzer. After a brief struggle, Master Hand folded and gave into Samus's commands. It turns out that Link and Sammy were on the Bridge of Eldin.

Samus put her Paralyzer away and walked out the door. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Never in his life had he dealt with an individual like Samus. Such ferocity... such precision... so much anger...

_"Link... may God be with you..."_

**_--Bridge of Eldin--_**

What could that elf be planning? Why on earth would he want to keep himself hidden? Was he hiding something from her? Throughout their entire marriage, they had been completely open with each other thus far. Knowing Link, he was hiding some sort of secret.

The more she thought about, the more irritated she became. She hated secrets... she truly did.

She walked silently along the Bridge of Eldin with a frown on her face. There still wasn't a sign of her husband or daughter anywhere. Now she was starting to have doubts about this entire thing.

"Maybe Master Hand lied to me," she quietly muttered.

However, just before she could call it quits, a small blue light on top of the bridge caught her attention.

"Is that... a fairy?"

**_--On Top of the Bridge--_**

Sammy was enjoying the sight. From their current height, she was able to see Lake Hylia and nearly half of Hyrule Field. It was truly a sight to behold. Oddly, the little girl was slightly depressed. Despite being there with her father, it felt like... something was missing.

"Daddy, why couldn't Mommy come with us?"

Link merely smiled and replied, "Don't worry. We'll see her soon enough. We want the surprise to count, right?"

Sammy didn't respond immediately. Oddly, her eyes were fixed on something. "Um... Daddy?"

"What?"

"Would Mommy still be surprised if she found us right now?"

"No, she'd be more mad than surprised," Link chuckled.

"Then we're in trouble... cause here she comes..."

At first Link believed it was cruel joke, but that was far from the case. The second he saw his wife wall-bouncing up the wall, he knew he was a dead man. It was too late to run and there was nowhere to hide.

_"Maybe she's not that mad," _Link hoped.

Next thing he knew, Samus landed right in front of him with a small vein on the side of her head.

_"Just my luck... she's furious..." _he groaned.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" Samus fumed.

"Well..."

"Shut up! As of late, you've been sneaking off without my consent! Why?!"

"It's a funny story, actually..."

"Whatever it is you're planning..."

"It's for your..."

"I don't want to hear it!

"Will you listen to me for second?!"

Her silence was enough of a response. He really didn't want to yell, but her attention was needed.

"I wanted to surprise you, but it seems that I'll have to give this to you early..."

Link reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small gift box. Before Samus could say anything, Link and Sammy burst out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Words couldn't describe Samus's state of shock. How could she forget her own birthday?

"...what?" Samus peeped.

The elf couldn't help but laugh. "Surprised, huh?"

What he saw next was truly startling... ice, cold tears were pouring from his wife's blue orbs. She never cried, so why would she start now? Did he do something wrong? No. He knew what he had done. He finally got through to her soul.

Link pulled Samus into a warm embrace and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Samus always hated showing her vulnerability. Why on earth did this man have this affect on her? She hated crying. She really did... But why did these tears feel... good?

Never had she felt so happy. Her heart felt as light as the clouds and her soul burned with a fiery passion. She despised her weakness, but it felt right. As long as Link was there, she didn't give a damn. She loved her husband more than life itself.

_"You know I hate surprises..."_

_"I know... Happy Birthday, Sam..."_

_--_

**_I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Now, have a nice day._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, here's the final chapter for Happy Anniversary. I have my doubts about it, but I hope you guys like it nonetheless. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Three **_

"_Life's never going to be simple."_

In a way, that sentence was inaccurate. Right now, life for Samus Aran was as simple as can be. Her fighting days with the Smash Bros Core were long gone and her bounty hunting days were over as well.

Right now, Samus had a different occupation- housewife.

She never minded. Since her retirement ten years ago, Samus moved back to the Chozo village and lived in peace. There, life was simple as long as there wasn't a threat. The village's customs were pretty basic as well, almost like a medieval village. However, this village had some advance technology. Like one thing- running water. Samus visited Link's old village a few times and could only wonder...

"_How can you guys survive like this?"_

Well, if there was one thing she had grown to love about her husband, it was his nonchalant nature. Really, there wasn't anything that could get to that man's spirit. After all, if he could tolerate her on a bad day, that meant something.

Almost all of her thoughts were centered around her husband at the moment. He had gone to help her foster mother with something and she knew that he was suppose to return any minute now.

Really, life in the Chozo village could be so peaceful that it was close to boring. Luckily, since she saved quite a bit of her old bounty rewards, she had been able to provide for her family in more ways than one.

She had bought their house and everything in it. Though Link was a hero in his land, he didn't receive any payment for his deeds. He offers to help with the payments, but it has never been necessary. To be honest, Samus had collected so many bounties in her lifetime. So many, in fact, that she saved up enough money to take care of her great-great-great grandchildren.

Within her household, Samus stood over her stove, keeping her eyes on her cooking. The roast was nearly done, but the meat was still too tender. The cabbage's sweet scent roamed throughout the entire household. They were ready, but she had to wait for the roast.

It's funny, really. If someone told Samus that she would become a housewife nineteen years ago, she would have laughed in their face. The mere thought of that possibility infuriated her at the time. Back then, falling in love was just out of the question for Samus. She didn't have time for it. Besides, only the weak of heart fall in love and she would never develop such a pitiful weakness.

_That is, until she met him..._

She couldn't lay her finger on it, but she was quite drawn to the elf. She didn't know if it was his undeniable charm or his light-hearted nature. Either way, she always came to him, like a moth to the flame.

"_Like that will ever happen..."_

Those words continuously echoed throughout her mind. Life was unpredictable, yes, but life for Samus Aran was just plain outrageous. In a way, she was thankful for the countless twists and turns. If she led a normal life, she never would have joined the Smash Bros Core or met her husband.

Her blue eyes softened at the thought of her elven husband. His messy blond hair would cover half of his face at times. Those big blue eyes would always make her face hot and his smile could now and always steal her heart.

_Link... the name of an angel._

"Hard to believe it has been sixteen years," she softly muttered.

It's funny how fast time could fly at times. Just sixteen years ago, Link got on his knee and proposed to Samus. Then a few months after that, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

_Sammy... the mini-angel of the family._

Then, a smile slowly formed on the woman's face. She wouldn't consider her daughter a mini-angel anymore. She had grown quite a bit from her baby days.

_As big as she is now, people may mistake young Sammy for Samus herself._

Though she had a couple of Link's features for a while, namely his pointy ears, Sammy grew to look more like her mother than her father.

He never complained though. In fact, he was happier Sammy turned out that way.

"_Eh, at least she'll be taller than me."_

Samus couldn't help but laugh at her husband's positive nature. She loved how absolutely nothing could get him down, the way he smiled, his positive outlook on life...

_Never mind. She loved everything about him..._

Before she realized it, someone had made their way inside her home via the front door. Samus raised her eyebrow and continued on with her cooking. She knew who it was, but she decided to play along for a minute.

The 'intruder' had successfully made his way into the kitchen. Right when he saw Samus, an evil smirk formed on his face. The mysterious man tip-toed closer to the blond. Right when he was within range, Samus turned around and held the man up with a butcher knife.

"What have I told you about doing that?" Samus stated in a warning tone.

All the man could do was chuckle. "But you knew it was me, right?"

Samus merely sighed and placed the knife back on the cabinet. "Link, you know I hate being surprised."

It didn't take long for the elf to get reacquainted with his wife. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and rested his head against her own. He took in her scent and smiled slightly. Despite cooking at the moment, she still smelled as heavenly as the Faron Woods.

"I know, but your expression is priceless," Link countered before he placed a kiss on the blond's cheek.

Samus quietly broke away from her husband's embrace and responded, "You always say that, but I guess I can't mind it. Your surprises are usually pleasant."

While his wife focused on her cooking, Link pulled back a chair and sat by the kitchen table. His limbs ached slightly from his past endeavors and a warm meal seemed like the perfect medicine at the moment.

"Link," Samus called out, "you're awfully quiet. Is everything okay?"

The Hylian's mind was too far gone. He was in deep thought about a certain matter. While Samus was setting up the kitchen table, she noticed the concerned look in her husband's blue eyes.

"You're daydreaming. That means that something is on your mind," Samus calmly stated.

All Link could do was smile. "Is it that obvious?"

Once the table was completely set up, Samus placed her hand on his shoulder. Before Link could say anything, Samus had placed a tender kiss on his lips and made herself comfortable in his lap in the process. The kiss was brief, but it was enough to bring Link back to his senses.

"So," Samus coolly started, "what's on your mind?"

He knew was busted. Throughout his entire life and his sixteen-year marriage, Link had never been able to successfully keep a secret from anyone, let alone Samus.

"I was just worried about Sammy," he finally confessed. "It has been a year and a half since she left to join the Smash Bros Core."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was wrong. Samus rested her head on Link's shoulder and sighed. Despite being in a content state, her heart couldn't help but feel heavy.

"I know," Samus sighed. "I miss her, too."

"It's not just that. I tried to call her today, but she didn't answer her phone," Link replied.

"Knowing how energetic she is, she probably had several matches today," the Chozo stated.

Link couldn't help but laugh. He knew better than anybody how energetic his daughter could get. In fact, there was one time in particular that he remembered the most...

– _**Three Years Ago – **__On the Outskirts of the Chozo Village_

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, yet it was not terribly hot. A gentle breeze blew every now and then, thus keeping the environment at a steady temperature. However, with a such a beautiful day comes a long day of training and Sammy could testify to that sentiment._

_She and her father had been training for over three hours now. Sammy suffered from pure exhaustion and her father was not making things any easier._

_"Come on, Sammy. If you can still wield your blade, you can still fight. Now, come at me!" Link barked._

_Sammy's body clearly did not want to continue this escapade. Link's wooden blade had left plenty of marks on the young girl's body. Despite these injuries, Sammy still had the wherewithal to continue._

_She lifted her wooden blade and growled slightly. "I'm not ready to quit! Prepare yourself!"_

_With her determination set and ready, Sammy charged her father. When she was within range, she slashed at her father's leg, but the retired hero saw it coming and jumped over the girl's attack._

_The Chozo-Hylian followed up with a roundhouse kick, but Link found a way to block the attack with his blade. This was the opening Sammy had been waiting for. She quickly ducked to the ground and swung her sword at her father's abdomen._

_CRACK!!_

_At first, it seemed as if Sammy had finally struck her father, but that was far from the case. Just before Sammy could finish her offensive, Link had stopped the girl's attack with an attack of his own._

_Sammy's vision blurred as she struggled to stay on her feet. She didn't see what happened, but she damn sure felt it. Her father had stuck her square on the forehead._

_"Sammy, don't let your emotions get the better of you. If you're overzealous, your enemy can turn that against you, thus spelling your end," he coolly responded. "Okay, Sammy. That's enough for one day."_

_A silent tear ran down the girl's cheek. She was not bleeding, but it felt as if her father had split her cranium wide open. Frustration slowly started to take control of the blond's emotions. She forgot about the pain circulating through her head and retook a hold of her blade._

_She knew he was stronger. She knew he had the experience advantage, but that would not dampen her spirit. One of these days, she would grow to be just as strong as him._

_"I'm not done yet! Let's keep going!" Sammy shouted._

_Link couldn't help but admire his daughter's determination. She had been on the receiving end of a beating, and yet she showed no signs of slowing down. Ironically, Link was constantly reminded of himself in his younger days._

_She is his kid, after all..._

_"All right. Make this next attack your absolute best!" Link commanded._

– _**Present Time –**_

Samus couldn't help but laugh. Sammy was just like her father in more ways than one. Unfortunately, as much as she liked diving into the days of yesteryear, she did not want to grieve. Sammy would not want them to. With that in mind, Samus quietly got up from her husband's lap and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's eat before the food gets cold," Samus calmly said.

Link merely nodded and replied with a simple, "Yeah..."

– _**Several Hours Later –**_

It was late. Most of the residents in the village had fallen asleep by now. Link was an exception in this case. He fixed himself a nice, hot tub of water and allowed the bubbles and soap to soak away his troubles. However, when the Hylian heard the door close behind him, he turned around to see his lovely wife wearing nothing but a towel.

"Hi," Samus coolly called out. "Have room for one more?"

He had quickly turned his back, namely to hide the blush on his face, but his heart and mind knew exactly what was going to happen. Despite these feelings, when Samus pressed her body against his back, Link's breath had left him completely.

"You know you're always welcomed," Link attempted to respond in a cool manner.

**_-- Four Years Later --_**

Link and Samus walked hand-in-hand across the field of flowers with a small boy following them. The child's short, messy blond hair blew slightly as he ran and hopped across each flowerbed. His large blue eyes stayed fixed on a lone insect the entire time.

"Samuel, don't go too far," Link stated, catching the boy's full attention.

"Okay, Daddy," the young boy replied.

Samus closed her eyes and smiled slightly. This was almost a mirror image of her family a few years back. Unfortunately, she and Link were not quite as young as they used to be. It didn't bother her though. Father-time had been kind to her physical features and Link looked exactly as he did twenty years ago. Not to mention, she gave birth to a baby boy three years ago and she lost the extra weight in less than three months.

Despite that, she was sure about one thing... _"No more babies."_

Two children are more than enough for any woman. Sammy had grown into a beautiful woman and took her mother's place as the universe's head bounty hunter. Young Samuel's only three years old and he's got his entire life ahead of him. Hopefully, he won't be as stubborn as his sister, but she would not count on it.

_They're both her children, after all..._

That brought her back to her current situation. Link and Samuel had dragged her out of the house and brought her to this lovely field of flowers. Knowing her husband, he had something planned.

"So, why exactly are we here, Honey?" Samus calmly asked.

"Well," Link started before he reached into his back pocket. "We've been married for twenty years now, right?"

"Afraid so," Samus mused.

"Well, would you do this old man a favor and open this box?" Link responded, handing his wife a small black box.

When Samus opened the box, her eyes shot open at the sight of a pair of diamond earrings. Next to them, there was a note...

**_"We may be growing old, but whenever you're near me, I still feel like a teenager. I love you, Sam. Don't ever change..._ Link_."_**

_"Link..."_

_"Happy Twentieth Anniversary, Sam..."_

Samus swore that she would never cry again. She tried her best to keep her tears at bay, but it seemed her emotions would win this battle for a second time. She then threw her arms around Link's neck and cried into the young man's shoulder. Link accepted his wife's embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_It's funny how time can change a person..._

_**-- The End --**_

**Sorry it took so long to finish, but it needed to be done. Thanks to everyone who waited and read this story. Much Love**


End file.
